Body Heat
by kisukebenihime
Summary: *MadaSaku* A friendly camping trip turns into something more when Sakura and Madara draw the short straw. Now they have to share a tent and it's damn cold outside. Rated M for a reason.


Body Heat

(**A/N:** Alright, I'm warning you now… there is one hell of a lemon heading your way. I need to stretch my writing muscles a bit before I work on the updates for my stories. So, here goes nothing. Comment and tell me what you think. Details people, details… lol.)

**Summary: *MadaSaku*** A friendly camping trip turns into something more when Sakura and Madara draw the short straw. Now they have to share a tent and it's damn cold outside. Rated M for a reason.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters… though I wish to god I did because then there'd be enough ItaSakuMada to go around the world four times over.

~xxx~

Madara sat at the appointed coffee house where he was supposed to meet his cousins. So far he hadn't seen a hide nor hair of the three younger Uchihas and it didn't help that he already had a headache. Taking a long sip of his black, dark roast coffee, Madara grumbled under his breath. It was his fault, really. Arriving fifteen minutes early wasn't the brightest of ideas, huh?

"Whoa, you look ready to kill." Shisui commented as he sat down across from his older cousin. "I swear to Kami, I didn't do it."

"Keep talking and I will kill you." Madara snapped while rubbing his temples. His headache just grew tenfold. "Where are Itachi and Sasuke?"

"They just pulled in. Ita-chan had to pick up Sasu-chan from class." Shisui explained.

"Your pet names are annoying, dumbass." Sasuke grumbled as he sat down next to Shisui with Itachi seated across from him, next to Madara.

"It is good to see you both again." Itachi addressed his older cousins, extending his hand to both of them.

"Jeez Itachi, you make it sound as if we're apart of the Yakuza. Loosen up that tie of yours, I think it's cutting off the blood supply to your fun side." Sasuke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his head as Itachi smirked and shook his head.

"You would do well to remember, cousin…" Itachi started calmly as his smirk widened. "You may be older than me but I can still kick your ass." Shisui leaned over the table with a glare.

"Bring it on weasel, I'd love to see you try."

"Now children, if this is how you're going to act then you can stay in the car." Madara cut in smoothly as he picked up his mug again and took another sip. He set the black mug down and laced his fingers together. "Anyway, can we get to the discussion at hand?"

"We have an issue with the tents." Itachi intoned as the waitress walked over to take their orders. "Daisuke is unable to attend, thus leaving us short sleeping space for one person."

"Hm… that does pose a problem. Especially with the hike to the campsite being a quarter mile away from the car station." Madara mumbled with a frown.

"Why don't we just buy an extra tent? That way we'll have an extra if this happens again." Sasuke suggested while the waitress set down a mug of mocha in front of him.

"Do you have the money for it?" Madara asked, gazing at the youngest Uchiha at the table.

"I'm a college student, I'm broke." He answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"If you do not have the means to contribute than you shouldn't talk." Madara hissed as he glared at Sasuke.

"Kami-sama, what crawled up you ass and died?" Shisui snorted. "It's ok, Sasu-chan. I think it's a brilliant idea. I'll pick up another tent on my way home."

"Doesn't your friend, Sakura-san, have a tent we can barrow?" Itachi asked before taking a sip of his earl grey tea. Shisui chanced a glance out of one of the coffee house windows and smirked.

"Speaking of my dear Sakura-chan, watch this." He chimed and flipped open his phone.

~xxx~

Sakura's summer vacation was shaping up to be the best one yet. No more tests, no more flirtatious teachers who wanted nothing more than to bend her over their desk and have their way with her, and, most importantly, she now had plenty of time for herself and her friends. Now though, Sakura had to keep up on her health. So she took to running three miles a day that ended with a nice cup of coffee at her favorite coffee house. And that's were she was heading until her phone rang.

Stopping in front of one of the coffee house windows, Sakura pulled her iPhone from its hip-holster and slid her thumb across the screen.

"Shisui-kun, what a pleasant surprise." She said breathily, chest heaving from her run.

_"Oh… say that again. I love it when you talk like that." _Shisui said into her ear, no doubt in her mind that he was grinning when he spoke.

"Where are you, asshole?" Sakura growled into the receiver as she tapped her sneaker clad foot on the concrete.

_"Look to your left." _He said. Sakura did as she was told, only to find a grinning Shisui sitting with three other people. Her eyes narrowed as she growled again.

"Oh goody, I get to kill you in person." She hit the 'end' button on the touch screen and made her way to the door of the coffee house. Sakura made her way to the table, back straight and shoulders set, fully intending to give that little pervert Shisui a piece of her mind.

~xxx~

Madara could easily hear quiet, yet quick steps heading for their table. His gaze focused on the divider wall that separated their section from the rest of the coffee house, waiting for the girl to appear. To say that he was surprised by her appearance was an understatement. To finally see the girl that Shisui was smitten with and that he had heard so much about shouldn't have caught him off guard. But it did. As she came around the corner, his heart shuttered to a complete stop.

Green apple orbs captured his attention in an instant. So bright and vibrant in the light that Madara found himself lost. That is until her gaze turned to the left slightly and narrowed considerably.

"Is that anyway to talk to a lady, you moron?" she seethed at Shisui who help up his arms in immediate surrender.

"I was kidding." The second oldest Uchiha defended. Madara took this moment to scan her person, noting every detail. Her figure was solid, tight with muscle but not too much. Sakura's hourglass figure was showing for all the world to see in a pink sport top, that stopped just above her tight bellybutton, and grey, fitted running shorts. Her skin was tinged pink from the sun with the glow of sweat that was too damn enticing. Madara's eyes could have eaten her alive and the very thought of her crying out in the middle of the night made him squirm in his chair a little.

"Are you alright, Madara?" Itachi asked as he turned to his cousin, having noticed his discomfort.

"I'm fine, my headache just got a little worse because of the idiot." Madara responded calmly.

"Hey, I am not an idiot." Shisui cried in outrage.

"He didn't name you specifically." Sakura said before Madara could make a witty remake. "You just happened to answer the call." She was smirking now with her arms crossed over her chest. Itachi stood smoothly and offered Sakura his chair as he turned to another table and grabbed an extra. She gave a quiet thank you before sitting down next to Madara.

"Sakura, this is Madara, our older cousin." Sasuke introduced as the pink-haired girl turned to meet the eldest Uchiha. "Madara, this is my friend, Haruno Sakura."

"It's nice to meet you Madara-san." Sakura said politely with a warm smile and a hand extended in a friendly manner. Madara took her small hand in his larger one and shook it.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Sakura-san. I've heard a lot about you." He responded, watching her smile falter slightly and her eyes dart in Shisui's direction.

"Nothing bad, I hope." He could hear the deadly intent in her voice.

"Not at all." Madara assured her as he let go of her hand and turned to his coffee.

"Do you need some aspirin? I have some on me." Sakura asked turning away from him and digging through her hip pouch that he hadn't noticed before. With a triumphant smile, Sakura produced a sealed packet of pain relieving medication and set it on the table for him.

"Thank you." He said quietly and took the packet and tore it apart.

"Quick question, Sakura," Sasuke said as Madara popped the aspirin in his mouth and gulped it down with is coffee.

"Shoot."

"Can we barrow your tent this weekend?" he asked as he jabbed Shisui in the side for trying to reach over him for the creamer.

"It's not mine to hand out… but I can call my dad and ask." She answered, pulling out her phone. "Hold on a sec." A few seconds later, Sakura was holding her phone out for everyone to hear as the speakerphone kicked in and the ringing sound echoed around them.

_"Hello, Hatake residence." _A sweet voice answered the phone.

"Hi mommy." Sakura said as she leaned against the table. "Can I talk to dad really quick?"

_"Sure honey, just a moment." _The woman said. _"KAKASHI! COME HERE AND TALK TO YOUR DAUGHTER!" _she yelled, causing everyone at the table to jump.

"Sorry… mom must be mad at him." Sakura sighed.

_"Yo. What can I do for you?" _a man asked with a lazy drawl.

"Daddy, Sasuke wants to know if he can barrow the tent for the weekend." She said more than asked her father. There was a pause on the other end.

_"Are you going with him?" _he asked with a sigh. Sakura looked up to the four men at the table, not expecting much.

"Sure, why not?" Madara spoke with a shrug. Sakura smiled at him in return.

_"You have me on speakerphone, don't you?"_

"Ah, you caught me. But yes, I'm going with them." The rosette answered, turning back to her phone.

_"Ok then. Do you want to barrow the truck too?"_

"Really? You'll let us barrow the truck too?"

_"No." _Kakashi responded flatly.

"Then why would you offer-"

_"I was kidding, Saku-chan." _Kakashi said laughing. _"Oh, I wish we had video chatting on these phones so I can see you face." _He laughed harder.

"You're going to pay for that, old man." Sakura growled playfully before exchanging goodbyes with Kakashi and hanging up. "Well, I guess that's settled." She sighed and turned her attention to the guys at the table.

"And I guess that means you get to pick us up." Shisui said with a grin.

~xxx~

Sakura sighed as she drove down the road towards Madara's house. She was happy though. Sakura had made a new friend and got a fun filled weekend just this pass Monday. And here she was on Thursday with Shisui in the passenger seat, singing along to the radio (Shisui was a terrible singer, by the way) and drinking scalding hot coffee. Five o'clock in the morning was not her best hour.

"… Come on baby, don't fear the Reaper." Shisui sang as he turned his head to face her with a grin. "Come on Sakura… you know you want to sing too." Sakura heaved a sigh.

"How about… no. I don't feel like it." She said with a frown. It's not that she didn't want to sing along with him, Sakura was just not awake enough for this… just yet. "We're here." She chimed, pulling into Madara's driveway, having no problems finding his house thanks to his impeccable directions. "Alright dweeb, go ring the doorbell while I situate the gear."

"I'm on it, Saku-chan." Shisui said with a salute and he hopped out of the truck. Sakura climbed out of the truck, dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top, and made her way to the bed of the black Dodge 4x4 with a yawn.

"You look a little too tired to be driving." A voice said as Sakura pulled the tailgate down. She looked up to see Madara holding a bag as he stood next to the wheel well of the rear tire. Sakura smiled softly.

"I'm alright. Just need another cup of coffee and I'll be set."

"I was just about to make another pot, if you'd like a cup." Madara said, placing his bag into the bed. Sakura slid it into place and hopped out.

"Only if we have the time." She said, stepping back as Madara moved around the truck and closed the tailgate.

"It's no problem, really." He shrugged and turned towards his house. "As a thank you… for the aspirin."

"Aw, Mada-kun… I didn't know you could be so nice." Shisui gushed, holding a video camera in his right hand and a cup of coffee in his left. "Viewers of Youtube, I would like you to meet my cousin, Madara, and my future wife, Saku-chan."

"In your dreams, dork. Get that thing out of my face." Sakura cried while swatting at Shisui.

"Ok, ok… the wife thing was a little overboard but you love me nonetheless."

"Keep telling yourself that, dear." She sighed and followed Madara into his house. "Holy cow… you have a really nice house."

"Thanks." Madara responded flatly, obviously as tired as she felt. Sakura had stepped into a Victorian style home with a marbled foyer and original cherry oak floors, polished to perfection. And she thought her dinky apartment was nice. Che… his house put her whole complex to shame. Stepping after him, Sakura followed closely as Madara led her into the kitchen. Everything was clean, in order and neatly placed where each item belonged. Sakura glanced at the clock on the microwave and sighed.

"I think we'll have to take that to go." Madara looked at the clock and nodded before grabbing travel mugs and pouring fresh coffee in them. Sakura thanked him and they headed out the door with a few more items in tow.

~xxx~

Nine a.m. and the sun was shining, the birds were chirping and… Shisui was snoring in the back. He and Sasuke were fast asleep in the back with Itachi, who was reading a book, Madara looked out the window and Sakura idly drummed the steering wheel along to the beat of the song softly playing on the radio.

"Can someone please shut him up?" Sakura groaned, tugging on the wheel in an annoyed manner. Quietly, Itachi leaned over and pinched the bridge of Shisui's nose. The snoring ceased after a moment, to which Sakura was thankful for. With a soft smile, she continued onward until late afternoon.

The hike up to the site was… something else entirely. What with Shisui singing show tunes, Sasuke was throwing rocks a Shisui, Itachi led the pack up the trail, off in his own little world, and Sakura and Madara were behind everyone else… thinking of ways to kill Shisui and not get caught. At least the group was well balanced between sanity and… well, Shisui.

"Shisui, do you have the matches?" Itachi asked as he stood from his 'fire-making' duty and brushed off his hands.

"I would hope not." Sasuke quipped, dropping a bundle of wood outside of the fire ring.

"I've got them in my first-aid kit." Sakura said, looking up from placing the last peg of the tent in the ground. She tossed her kit to Itachi and moved to help Madara finish setting up the other tent.

"S'mores anyone?" Shisui asked, holding up Hershey bars and marshmallows.

"We have to eat dinner first, Shi-chan." Madara remarked snidely while standing and dusting himself off. Sakura giggled softly from behind as she double checked the tents and zipped them closed. "It's getting late. Let's eat then we'll figure out sleeping arrangements." Fair enough. Surprisingly enough, it was Sasuke who made hotdogs for dinner. And a camping trip wasn't complete without beer, a few were passed around by Madara as the group joked and exchanged stories by the fire.

"Saku-chan… I couldn't help but notice something strange the other day." Shisui ventured, tapping his chin with a finger. He looked too cute when he was thinking and Sakura couldn't help herself; she giggled and leaned back in her folding chair.

"What's that?" she asked with a warm smile as the alcohol zinged through her system.

"Monday… when you called your parents, your mom said 'Hatake residence' yet your last name is Haruno," Shisui pondered aloud as his brows drew together while gazing into the fire. "Why is that?"

Sakura shrank on the spot with four pairs of eyes landing on her person. "It's simple, really," she laughed, crossing her legs and chugging the last of her beer. "I'm adopted." Sakura answered with a shrug. "Kakashi and Rin have been better parents to me than my real ones… but they said that it was important to remember where I came from. So, my name didn't change why they signed the papers."

"I'm sorry Sakura. I had no idea-" Shisui was cut off.

"Don't worry about it, and I'm not mad at you." She gave another smile as she stood. "Anyways, sleeping arrangements need to be made."

"Right." Itachi intoned as he stood. Thinking quickly, Itachi grabbed Sasuke's ball cap and tore a piece of paper off of the news paper he used to help start the fire. "Does anyone have a pen?"

"Yeah." Sakura answered and reached into her jacket pocket. "Here you go." She said, tossing the pen across the space. Itachi caught the utensil with ease and scribbled something on the paper before tossing the pen back.

"I will not force you to vacate your own tent, Sakura." Itachi sighed and dropped the scraps of paper into Sasuke's hat. "There are three pieces of paper marked blue and one marked red. Whoever gets the one marked red, shares a tent with Sakura."

"Me first!" Shisui shouted and leapt for the hat.

"There's only four pieces of paper, dummy. Don't get so worked up about it." Sasuke grumbled as he reached into the hat and picked. Madara sighed as the hat reached him. He took a crumpled piece out and Itachi took the last.

"Damn it! I got blue." Cried Shisui as he plopped back in his seat with a loud whine.

"Thank Kami." Sakura chuckled and stuck her tongue out at Shisui who pouted with his arms crossed. "So, who got the red one?"

"I did." Madara said as he finished his beer and tossed the can into the fire.

"What? No way!" came a shout from the brooding Shisui, leaping out of his chair. "I demand a re-do!"

"No." Sakura said flatly. "I kind of like this arrangement." Shisui gawked at her, surely she had to be kidding. "Besides, I can trust Madara-san. I know he wouldn't try to grope me in the middle of the night." She smirked triumphantly as Shisui's jaw snapped shut.

Said Uchiha turned to glare at his older cousin. "Touch her and die!" Madara smirked in return as he leaned over Sasuke and grabbed Sakura's knee lightly.

"I'm touching her." He chuckled and all hell broke loose as Shisui tried to choke Madara while Sasuke and Itachi tried to break the two apart.

"Whatever." Sakura sighed with a wave of her hand. "I'm going to bed now. Night guys." She called over the feuding Uchiha brethren and disappeared into her tent.

~xxx~

Sakura was freezing! There was no other way around it. Even with her flannel pajamas and fleece-lined sleeping bag; it was fucking COLD! She shivered and wrapped her sleeping bag tighter around her body, trying to warm herself more as she rubbed her arms and legs. The zipper on the tent was pulled down and Madara crawled in… two hours after Sakura had originally gone to sleep. She poked her head out of her sleeping bag, watching the raven-haired male with a wane smile. He paused, giving a soft nod before closing the tent and unrolling his own sleeping bag.

"I thought you were asleep." He remarked while fixing up his sleeping bag.

"I-it's way t-too c-cold!" she hissed, teeth chattering and body convulsing in the bitingly cold tent. Once again, Madara paused. He leaned closer to her and frowned.

"Your lips are blue." He commented as his brows drew together.

"I-I bet." Sakura responded and curled up into a tighter ball. Madara sat back and sighed.

"Come on, out of the bag."

"You're k-kidding, right?" she asked, turning to face him and shivering more. Madara unzipped her bag and scooted away from her.

"Bear with it for a second." He said, unzipping his own bag and laying it flat on the tent floor. Turning to Sakura, he motioned for her to relinquish her sleeping bag.

"What are you going to do?" she asked with a frown while she crawled out of her sleeping bag.

"Survival 101: share body heat." Madara answered her as he took her sleeping bag and attached it to his. Sakura nodded mutely, cursing inwardly as she watched him zip the last line together. "All right, hop in. I'm going to change really quick."

"Thank you so much." Sakura sighed, grabbing her pillow and shoving herself under the, slightly warmer, sleeping bag. She could hear the rustle of his pack as she curled up and tossed the top bag over her head. Madara chuckled as he shrugged out of his pants and slipped on his fleece pajama pants then changed his shirt.

There was plenty of room for him when Madara crawled in next to Sakura and laid down beside her. She was curled in a ball with her arms tucked around her leg and her kneed under her chin, still shivering but not as bad as before. With a small sigh, Madara turned to lie on his left side and wormed his right arm between Sakura's legs and stomach. She squeaked in surprise and immediately released her legs as her body was pulled against Madara's strong chest.

"The point of sharing body heat is to be close." He intone, a deep chuckle vibrating in his chest. Sakura could feel him shake against her back and she relaxed slightly. God… he was warm; like a personal furnace. Without realizing it, Sakura pressed herself against him with a contented sigh. Madara chuckled again. "Comfy?" Sakura craned her head to look at him.

"Y-yes, very." She said with a smile on her blue, quivering lips and chattering teeth. "Thank you." Madara moved his arm upward and settled his hand just under her chest. Sakura's breath caught in her throat as she stared wide-eyed at him.

"Don't take this the wrong way," he whispered, moving his hand to rub her upper torso. "To prevent hypothermia, we have to get you warmed up." Sakura nodded stiffly and began rubbing her arms. Surprise shot through her system once again as Madara prodded her legs apart with one of his. "Don't look at me like that; you're still shivering far too much."

"No, no… it's alright." She croaked, being so thoroughly wrapped by a man she barely knew was not something she was very keen on… but he was helping her out. Not five minutes had passed since he crawled in, and Sakura was already feeling better. Her shivering began to subside as Madara's hand traveled to her legs, rubbing her flannel pants against her skin roughly causing the friction heat to seep into her body and warm her core. Sakura let out another sigh as she curled and uncurled her toes to get feeling back into them. A sound ruptured her reprieve.

_A growl_

Emerald orbs looked up into narrowed obsidian pools, the soft moonlight shining in them made Madara's eyes seem like they were on fire with… well, Sakura couldn't quite tell.

"Um… sorry?" she offered quietly with a pretty blush. Being so close to him was really starting to play on her nerves… and she couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Do that again." He whispered huskily, his breath fanning over Sakura's shoulder and neck. She blinked. What did she do?

"I beg your pardon?" whispered the pink-haired female as she tried to turn in his grasp but Madara held firm.

"Press yourself against me." Came his strained reply as he stared down at her. Sakura watched in fascination as her body sat fully against his with the slightest amount of pressure added around her lower body. Madara's eyes fluttered shut, mouth slightly open as a groan left his parted lips. This time, Sakura was aware of the fact that he had rolled his hips forward, the power behind that simple action caused goose bumps along her skin. She continued to watch him as Madara sat back a little then parted her legs with his right hand.

Sakura sucked in a breath.

"Ma-Madara?" she squeaked, feeling his hand trail up her inner thigh then stop. Sakura gazed into his heated stare as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"Shit…" he hissed, clenching his eyes shut and straining his muscles in an effort to calm himself. Vaguely he heard a quiet apology from Sakura as she tried to move, her body pushed fully flushed against his. Madara's shaky moan filled the air. Opening his eyes, he stared down at her darkly, his voice heavy and strained. "Don't move… unless you want this." His hand squeezing her thigh, showing her exactly what he meant. It took a Sakura a second to comprehend what he said, and when it dawned on her, she chuckled and shook her head slightly. Reaching out with one hand, Sakura fisted Madara's shirt and tugged him closer.

"Whatever made you think I didn't?" she sighed millimeters apart from his lips with a heavy-lidded stare. Madara pressed his forehead to hers and moved to kneel between her legs. Teasingly, he brushed his lips against hers ever-so-gently while his hands hovered over her body, fisting the flannel fabric at her thighs. Electricity shot through Sakura as her head tilted back and her lips parted. Madara traced her lips with his tongue, savoring the taste of her cheery chap stick and the subtle hint of beer left behind. The taste was as exotic as her looks.

Madara groaned headily, raking his fingers over her legs as he moved closer. Her breath hitched again causing her to gasp and open her mouth more. Madara took the opportunity without a moments hesitation, devouring her very soul with his tongue. He leaned into her, pushing her back against the ground. The shuddered moan that filled his mouth, from her lips, made his erection stand painfully tall. He pulled back with a heavy breath and brought his hands up to her shirt. Button after button came undone with the help of Madara's deft fingers, exposing Sakura's heated flesh to the cold air. She shivered at the sensation.

"I've always hated flannel." Madara said, tugging the fabric aside. And the sight that greeted him was one of absolute heaven. Sakura's tight mounds were bound his black lace, nipples erect and poking through due to the cold. _'Oh, now this is art. Sasori and Deidara have it all wrong.' _Thought Madara as his head descended to the valley of her breasts and buried his face in her supple flesh. Sakura sighed deeply with her arms by her head. She felt, more than heard, him sniff her skin as her arms moved to hold him in place. Long artisan fingers clawed at her skin, leaving heat in their wake as Sakura's hands found their way into Madara's ebony locks. "Let's get rid of this." He said, trailing his fingers to her sides as she arched off the ground and let him work the clasp of her bra free.

The flannel top was thrown to the side, neither one paying much mind to the cold anymore. But that didn't mean she was going to sit back and do nothing. Her mind made up, Sakura's hands left his hair in favor of bunching his shirt up and pulling roughly on the white cotton fabric. Madara relinquished the item without a fight. Her bra, she discovered, had gone missing with her shirt when she felt his tongue run, undisturbed, from mound to mound. She was not idol either, no. Her hands ran over every inch on his hard body she could reach, nails biting into his skin when he took her nipple into his mouth and suckled it like a feeding babe.

"Unngh…" she moaned softly, toes curling and legs tightening at his sides as his talented mouth popped her mound free. Sakura looked down at him with a glazed, impassioned stare and licked her lips as her chest heaved under his chin. He grinned up at her with a smugness that fit every Uchiha male she knew. His fingers trailed down to her pants, curling his fingers around the hem. Madara sat up then, gazing down at her with a heavy stare.

"Like I said; I hate flannel." Her pants were gone in a flash, tossed to the side with her shirt and bra. Sakura was left in her black lace panties and a pair of socks before she knew what was happening. She watched with wide eyes as his muscled body came into view for the first time. Sakura could see every line of his body, even the distinctive 'v' at his lower abdomen, ripple as he worked to loosen the knot of his pants.

"W-wait!" she blurted in a fierce whisper, stopping his hands with her own as she sat up in a rush. Madara gave her a questioning look, dropping his hands from his pants. Sakura smiled up at him, placing her hands on his hips. "Let me do it." Her tiny hands ran up his sides, feeling his muscles contract under her palms, and settled on his chest as she swung her legs under herself and leaned forward. Trailing open-mouthed kisses from his throat to his collarbone, Sakura blazed a slow, torturous trail down Madara's body as his strong hands gripped her shoulders and his head rolled back. Heavy pants were the only sound emanating from the tent while Sakura worked her wicked magic on his body.

Sakura could feel his thick shaft brush against her chest, working her tongue slowly around his bellybutton, and she grinned against his skin. Her dainty fingers hooked the hem of his pants and wiggled them down, inch by inch as Madara hissed and gripped her shoulders tighter, but he made no move to stop her. She was surprised to find that Madara went commando when his pajama pants slipped over his hips and fell to the ground, his erection bouncing as it was freed. She chanced a glance up at Madara to find him staring intently at her, one of his hands moving from her shoulder to the back of her neck. It was the only prompting she needed. Stealing her resolve, Sakura turned her attention to his engorged flesh and took a breath.

Her pink tongue ran a flat line over his bulbous tip, making his shaft jump and Madara hiss, his finger tightening their grip on her hair. Encouraged, her mouth engulfed his cock and she began to suck as her head rocked back and forth with her hands settled on his hips. Madara groaned hotly, rolling his hips in time with the movement of Sakura's head, enjoying the way her tongue rolled over his tips when she pulled back then took him in again. The pace was slow and steady, bliss and agony all wrapped into the single most addictive action ever performed on his body… and dare he wish to have his repeated in the near future.

"Fucking… Kami!" he hissed, intense pleasure jumping across his nerve endings with every twirl of her tongue, every pull of her inner cheeks against his shaft; it was amazing. Madara's ass cheeks clenched as he continued to roll his hips into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. He could feel her throat close around him, simulating her, now extremely wet, cavern that he wished dearly to explore and he planned on doing just that. Reluctantly, he pulled her away from his cock, earning a wet pop as it was released from her sweet lips, and inclined his head to her. Sakura nodded softly at the unspoken command and laid down on her back, cheeks flushed a dark pink as her labored breath sent puffs of condensing smoke into the air.

He reached for her panties and pulled them off slowly, relishing in the soft gasp Sakura released as the cold air swept over her nether lips. After he tossed the black lacy article of clothing over his shoulder, Madara spread her legs and laid down between them with his nose above her apex. Hazy pools of onyx locked onto glazed emerald as Madara bluntly licked her core and flicked her clit. Sakura's eyes snapped shut as her back arched off the sleeping bag with a quiet moan, legs quivering under his hands as he repeated the motion and sucked her pearl.

"I see… so, you like that, do you?" he taunted with a glee filled smirk. Sakura couldn't answer, her mind had gone completely blank. Spreading her legs as far as they could go, his tongue traced her entrance before slipping in and twirling slowly. Her core tasted better than her lips, and like any immortal man's elixir, he drank her tangy juices with a thirst unmatched. Madara loved the way her walls quivered and shook around his appendage, much as her mouth had done to his cock, and he hummed his approval between her thighs.

"Oh, Kami-sama…" she whispered at last, hands finding purchase in the messed sleeping bag. Sakura bit her bottom lip to keep a deep moan at bay as her head lolled to the side. She wanted to cry out so bad, but the prospect of waking the others was not one she wanted. So she settled on a grunt, begging for more. Madara ginned wickedly, plunging the sinewy muscle into her core and curling it as he withdrew. The shuddered more that fell from her open mouth was enough to tell him that she was more than ready.

Moving upward, Madara kissed her body and positioned himself for entry. Rolling his hips forward, Madara slipped into her core with a wet slap, watching Sakura's eyes roll to hide behind their lids as she arched and hissed under him. Enraptured by the beautiful look on her face, he retreated slowly and snapped back in. Her body jolted with the movement as he set a pace that made her twist under him.

Sweat trickled down his back as Madara snapped his hips forward and rolled them back, watching her bite her lip, groan in bliss and gasp for breath. Her arms locked around his torso, pulling him closer as her legs hooked around his. And the tables were turned. Sakura used her strength and rolled them over. She sat up and rolled her hips in a tight circle round his shaft, fingers digging into his stomach as she rode him. Any protest from Madara died on his lips. She bounced on his cock like a bunny hopping through a field and rolled her waist from side to side while his hands held her up.

Heat boiled in her veins, a knot tightened in her abdomen as if her guts were twisting as much as the rest of her body and her heart rate jumped up a notch or two as she rode him like a cowboy on a bucking bronco. She was getting closer, he could feel it. And so was he… but he wasn't about to let her have all the fun. Madara sat up and pulled her legs towards him. Sakura latched onto his shoulders as the painful stretch of her legs ebbed and faded. But Madara had plans for little Sakura. He made her lean back, taking one leg and placing it on his shoulder. Still fully seated on his cock, Sakura moaned and bit her lip while he positioned her the way he wanted. Now both of her legs were flopped over his shoulders as he picked her up by the waist and forced her down while his hips bucked up.

He was in deeper than she could have even imagined and it felt so damn good. Madara silenced any cries by shoving his tongue into her mouth, making Sakura tasted her lingering juices on his lips. He continued this deeply penetrating assault on her body as the heat in her system reached its peak and the knot in her stomach snapped altogether. She stiffened so incredibly tight around Madara that she forced him to groan into her mouth and cum with her. They collapsed in a panting heap of connected, sweaty bodies as they tried to catch their breath. Through the fog in this brain, Madara reached for the top sleeping bag and pulled it over them while hugging the gasping girl to his chest.

~xxx~

Shisui was the first one awake the next morning, making instant coffee before starting on the bacon and eggs. Humming to himself, Shisui pushed the bacon around the pan as Itachi crawled out of the tent.

"You seem happy." Itachi commented, sitting in his folding chair as Shisui handed him a cup of coffee.

"Time away from work, why wouldn't I be happy?" the older Uchiha asked with a shrug. Plating a giant stack of bacon, Shisui whistled a tune while cracking open some eggs and stirring them in the pan. "Making Saku-chan breakfast… la, la, laaa." He sang with a goofy grin on his face while he shifted the pan over the fire and scraped the spoon along the sides. Sasuke emerged from the tent a moment later, staggering off into the woods to relieve himself with a loud yawn as he braced himself against a tree with one hand.

Sakura yawned loudly in her tent and stretched her arms and legs, her body help in place by Madara's arm.

"Good morning, Sakura!" Shisui hollered, turning with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Ugh… shut up, you _dolt_!" Madara called back as he sat up and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. Next to him, Sakura groaned and rolled over, covering her head with a pillow. "Sleep good?" he asked her in a whisper, running a hand along her body. Sakura smiled into her pillow and hummed in contentment.

"Come on you two, breakfast is ready." Shisui cried, walking over to the tent and tapping the top.

"Alright already!" Sakura yelled, shaking a fist in the air that Shisui couldn't see. "I'll be out in a minute, jeez!" she huffed and sat up. The sleeping bag pooled around her naked waist as she stretched again. Turning to Madara, she placed a kiss on his cheek before scrambling to get dressed. The pair crawled out a minute later and joined the others around the fire.

"It was awfully cold last night," Itachi commented offhandedly, giving Sakura and Madara a meaningful look over his cup of coffee. "It must have been pretty bad for the two of you… especially since you two were the only ones in your tent." There was a smirk on this lips that would put the devil to shame.

"I'll say," Sakura huffed with a frown. "My lips were blue."

"I'm sure they were." Itachi teased, taking another swig of his coffee.

"We managed though," Madara intoned, glancing at Shisui before leaning closer to Sakura. She blushed profusely when she finally caught on. Itachi heard… everything! The wind blew then, picking up the scent of sex and sweat and blasting it in Shisui's face. It seemed as though Mother Nature wanted everyone else to know what happened the night before. Shisui turned his horrified gaze to the pair on the other side of the fire. Sakura was trying to hide behind her plate while Madara openly smirked at his cousin.

"_You bastard!_ I knew you'd take advantage of her." Seethed a livid Shisui as he shot to his feet and pointed an accusing finger at Madara. Sakura and Madara blinked, looking at each other then to Shisui and back.

"Who took advantaged of who?" Sakura asked as Madara shrugged his shoulders.

"No one really, but you started it."

_"I did not!" _Sakura cried in outrage, smacking Madara's arm playfully as he chuckled. She laughed with him when she thought about it. They were both to blame but they didn't regret what happened. It's not like they could take it back and say it ever happened.

"I'm going to _kill you_!" Shisui cried as he launched himself toward Madara. The rest of the trip was spent trying to keep Shisui under control as he tried to slit Madara's throat with a fishing hook, push Madara off a water fall and light him on fire. All in all, it was a great camping trip. Shisui was the first to be dropped off at home, come Sunday. Nearly jumping over Sasuke to get out of the truck and grabbed his gear, growling all the while. Itachi and Sasuke were dropped off at their parents' house thus leaving only Sakura and Madara left.

"Want to stay the night?" he asked with a grin. Sakura glanced at him and smiled broadly. Suddenly, the truck pitched to the right as Sakura made a hard left.

_"Let me drop off the truck first!"_

(**A/N:** Thank you my lovely readers. I hope I didn't cause any… 'problems' for you all lol. Well, I must say that I'm quite pleased with this and I hope you all like it. Please comment and let me know what you think. And a big 'thank you' to Rose for checking and advice!)


End file.
